villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Amon
Amon is an extremely powerful warrior and bloodbender of the highest order. He is manipulative, cunning, and charismatic. He is the main villain in ''Avatar: The Legend of Korra ''and a major player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Amon's journey to power began as a child. Being the son of the disgraced bloodbender, Yakone, Amon was known as Noatak, and grew with his brother, Tarrlok, in the water tribes near the north pole. Living in such a harsh environment helped mold the young Noatak into a harsh and cold soul. When his abusive father revealed to his two sons that they had inherited his bloodending powers, Noatak soon found that he himself was a prodigy in the art. Both power and years of harsh words and abuse quickly took their toll on his and one day, something in Noatak's mind snapped. As soon as he was strong enough to overpower his father, Noatak escaped into the snowy mountains. As soon as he could, he asserted his dominance over the wildlife and continued to hone his skills. He then quickly moved to Republic City, and grew into a young man. There he met a younger Zhao and trained with him. He soon discarded the name Noatak and declared himself Amon. Amon grew in power and charisma, and quickly amassed a near cult-like following of "Equalists". Hiding his powers of bloodbending, Amon quickly spread his words of "Equality" across the nations. This put the now adult Amon in direct contact with Avatar Korra. Amon quickly grew attracted to her, and one night on the Avatar memorial island, he took her, and impregnated her with an heir to his twisted legacy. Amon hid this by keeping her captive there, until one fateful day, on the verge of the child's birth, Korra and the unborn child vanished. Amon, nearly driven mad by this, decided that the spirits must have done this due lack of power on his part. With that, he quickly set out to finish the job..... Ratcliffe's Faction Having had much annoyance and setbacks from Admiral Zhao's interference in his plans, Ratcliffe searches for an answer to the problem. He soon receivevs word of Amon's equalist rally and decides to attend. He quickly decides that Amon is excactly what he needs to fight Zhao. Vs John Castaway John Castaway holds a public rally to gain support for his plans, but Amon soon derails the rally. Amon begins to preach his own ideals, causing the two leaders to butt heads. Castaway's soldiers attack, and Amon's Equalists rush in to defend their master. The rally becomes a massive riot. Castaway is able to defeat one of Amon's trusted lieutenants, but Amon is far too agile and quick to be taken down by Castaway's weaponry. Though Amon seems to have the upper hand, decides it's far wiser, to withdraw from the battle rather than be struck down by a stray bullet. The Battle of England Castaway and Zhao join forces to overthrow King Ratcliffe, leading a great seige on England. Castaway uses England's train system to enter the battle, but Amon and his Equalists are ready. While Amon's lieutenants take down Castaway's men, Amon chooses to deal with Castaway personally. Castaway attacks, firing a ray gun, but Amon leaps and dodges the shots, quickly closing in. He soon disarms Castaway, trapping him under some wreckage, and then sabotages the train's controls. Amon then makes his escape, leaving Castaway to die as the train derails from the tracks and crashes in a fiery explosion. Amon then quickly makes his way to Ratcliffe's fortress, where Zhao has defeated the king and Captain Hook. Amon attacks Zhao from behind as he is battling Ratcliffe; using his bloodbending powers, Amon takes Zhao's firebending away. Zhao rages as Amon tells him that his powers are now gone. Knowing himself defeated, now powerless, and severely outmatched, the former firebender flees. New King of England With Castaway and Zhao defeated, Amon puts his plans into action. He has Sarousch, Hook, and Ratcliffe sent to prison, taking the throne of England for himself. He declares that the era of bending is over and that a new era of equality has begun. Non Disney Villains Tournament Fire Vs Equality In the midst of a Fire Nation celebration, Amon interrupts the proceedings and declares liberty for all non-benders, much to Princess Azula's chagrin. When Azula tries to stop Amon, he is able to dodge all of her firebending attacks with ease. When Azula resorts to mere punches and kicks, Amon is able to outmaneuver her and knock her flat. Amon then escapes the celebration, despite a final attempt to capture him by Azula. Search and RescueCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:Ratcliffe's AllianceCategory:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs VillainsCategory:Anime VillainsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Nickelodeon VillainsCategory:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Vs BrockCategory:Vs BishopCategory:League of AssassinsCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Major PlayersCategory:Vs AzulaCategory:Vs Zhao Amon and the Equalists end up financially backed by Oruku Saki, the Utrom Shredder. Grateful for the help, Amon decides to help the Utrom Shredder free his daughter, Karai, from the clutches of Agent Smith. In the ensuing battle, Amon outboxes Agent Smith, but he ends up knocked away by the killer virus, Thrax. Thrax sets the room on fire, limiting Amon's options. Amon leaps at Thrax, but the virus punches him away. Amon thus waits for just the right moment, waiting for the Utrom Shredder to distract Thrax. At that instant, he activates his bloodbending, stunning Thrax just long enough for the Utrom Shredder to punch his lights out. Amon then helps retrieve Karai and escape the burning facility. Death With the rise of Charles zi Britannia, Amon heads to assassinate the king, as he is doomed to bring the world into a supreme state of inequality. He successfully uses his blood bending to force Britannia to shoot himself, but, somehow, this tactic does not work. Amon then tries to cut the circulation to Britannia's brain, but this tactic is equally ineffective. Britannia then shocks Amon with several powerful blasts of lightning. Amon gets one chance to look at Britannia before he unleashes a device that amplifies his Geass, killing Amon instantly. Category:Amon Alliance Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vs Frollo Category:Victims of Ursula Category:Frollo's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournarnament Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Pages with Origins Category:Steve Blum